


Conflicted

by wheelparty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: "There were choices. Two of them, presented before me. Two choices that would change my life forever." Drabble





	Conflicted

**Welcome to another original story! This one is a very short one, known as a drabble. This is because this story is based off of a writing game on the fan fiction . net boards. In this game, a person is given any emotion as a prompt, and has to write something that is a maximum of 100 words based on the emotion that was given. After that, the person posts the writing on the board, and gives an emotion for the next person to write about. My emotion was terror, which led to this story. Credit for the original challenge goes to the original creator and the administrators on the fan fiction . net boards (whose names can be found there). Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

**Conflicted**

There were choices.

Two of them, presented before me.

Two choices that would change my life forever.

One of them represented familiarity, sameness, stability.

But it also represented stagnation, perhaps even misery.

And the other represented wildness, differences from even to hour to hour, a chance at a newfound happiness.

Even if it meant leaving behind everything I knew.

How could I make a choice when both were so different?

The question repeated itself over and over.

Perhaps the question would never stop.

Because it seemed there would never be an answer to the choices' constant conflict.


End file.
